Missing Love
by Saiyajin-Love
Summary: Rewrite of Love Lost. Everything from her lovely scent to her beautiful face had disappeared. And the remnants of their life together had vanished along with her. Without a clue to where his wife has gone, Goku can only wonder as he then will desperately try to get her back.


**Missing Love**

Well after talking to Tempting Drug some time ago, I have decided to rewrite my first fanfic. I really REALLY, appreciate all the love this story received when I first posted it and to show my appreciation I bring you a much better Love Lost with improved writing skills, greater scenes, decreased amount of OOCness, and the annihilation of pesky plot bunnies! Anyways, enough of my rambling**, I do NOT own Dragonball/z/gt**

_Also once again, before this story start I would like to mention that this is set after the Cell saga. Gohan had stopped toying with Cell when he threatened to kill his entire family. Therefore, he ended it right then and there with him. So, Goku didn't die. And he has been with his family for the following 3 years._

* * *

**Chapter 1: That Damn Goku!**

Her eyes fluttered open as the first ray of the sun settled upon her face.

'_Hmph. Another day_.' Chichi thought before she glanced over to the clock. Seeing that it was 6:34 AM, she sighed. '_I wish I could sleep longer but I just have so much work to do. To make matters worse I've been feeling even more exhausted for the past couple of days.'_

Chichi then tried to sit up but some massive object was restraining her. A smile came across her face as she knew what, more like, whom it was. Slowly she turned her head to peer over her shoulder and found her husband sleeping soundly, almost peacefully. Well, not peacefully. He was snoring like there was no tomorrow. Despite that, he still had his arm securely wrapped around her waist. Chichi turned her head back, resting against the pillow as she easily snuggled closer to him.

'_It wouldn't hurt to just sleep for a few more minutes next to him. Hell, we haven't done this since Goten's been born. And that was 2 ½ years ago!'_ And with that Chichi went into a serene slumber.

* * *

Chichi stopped the sizzling water from sprinkling down as she twisted the knob. Now finished with her relaxing shower, she reached past the curtains to grab her towel. However, when she reached for it, she could only grasp onto air. '_Where in the hell is my towel?! I know for a fact that I placed it out here!'_ Chichi thought. She stepped out of the shower before she frantically searched around for it by the toilet, sink, and counter. '_I need to hurry up. I'm already running late. Goku's going to be starving when he comes home from training. Not to mention the fact that Goten will awake in a few.'_

'_Uggghhhh!_ _Wait... why don't I just go get another towel_.' Chichi thumped herself on her forehead for her sheer stupidity but before she could make her way back to the bedroom, chills suddenly ran down her back forcing minuscule goose bumps to come upon her skin.

Whether she had shivered because the cool air swept across her wet body or not, it didn't matter. All that was important right now was that she suspected someone was staring at her.

And she was proven right as she turned to face him. His body was slanted as he carelessly leaned against the bathroom door frame. His amused eyes observed her and the many water droplets that slowly dripped down from her bare body. He took his pleasant time observing such to make sure that he got every glimpse of the magnificent woman standing before him, casually licking his lips as he gazed on. And Chichi couldn't stop herself from flushing to a crimson red.

Then he smirked and said huskily, "Are you looking for this?" as he held out her towel on the tip of his index finger.

"Ummm…. Y-yyes." Chichi stammered. Wait… Why did she stutter? Anyone would think that she would've gotten use to this sort of behavior from her husband. Come on! She has been married to him for over 10 years. And to regain her composure that she had easily lost, Chichi looked down towards her feet.

He walked over to her while she then began to mumble, "I thought you'd still be training for three hours. What are y-"

Chichi abruptly stopped speaking as Goku lifted her head up to gaze intently into her eyes.

"You know what I'm doing here," he teased with a mischievous smirk. A smirk that possessed the power to twist her around his finger and her stomach into knots.

"I-" she was interrupted when he cupped her chin, frozen by his touch. And unhurriedly his face neared hers until his lips lightly brushed upon her cheek, like soft gentle caresses that only paused once he reached the corner of her dainty mouth. Goku then lingered there. His quiet breaths tickling and playing across her lips as if he was toying with her. Its warmth, igniting the passion embers already dwelling deep within her. Before Chichi could close the small distance he mocked her with to assuage that budding flame, Goku moved in, seizing her lips. Capturing them in a way that left her breathless. His hands instinctively gripped her waist. As Chichi hastily wrapped her arms around Goku's head to deepen the kiss and reciprocate that fiery passion he had thrown at her, his tongue slipped into her mouth, engaging in warfare with hers as both became more and more aroused. Suddenly Goku grabbed Chichi's legs, hiked them up, just to pin her to the bathroom wall and feel his bulging manhood.

Her soaking breasts were pushed firmly against his chest and their kisses became sloppier as she began to gradually lose herself in his grasp. But … then a certain flavor, with a peculiar tang made its way to her mouth. It almost tasted like fish, burnt crisp fish.

'_What the hell! Maybe I can ignore this.'_ Chichi thought, yet as their passion grew, so did the distinctive smell. It became so repugnant that Chichi began coughing. That may have interrupted the battle of their tongues, but it did nothing to Goku's flow as he then started to lead tender trails of kisses down her neck. A neck which vibrated with her coughs that became more ferocious even though she had stopped kissing. And yet Goku continued what he was doing, sucking on her neck now. It was like he was oblivious to the situation at hand!

Her coughs wouldn't end. He refused to stop. She just couldn't take it anymore!

"Stop!" Chichi shrieked from the top of her lungs.

* * *

Chichi snapped up to a sitting position on her bed to find that her room was overflowing with smoke.

'_What's going on?!'_ She thought as her coughing continued. Then she remembered burnt fish… '_Oh no! Goku probably tried to cook on the stove again!' _Chichi immediately hopped out the bed and ran to the kitchen. Upon arriving she saw Goku frantically trying to put out the fire over the stove while Gohan held baby Goten in his arms looking upon his father with worried eyes. Goku was covered from head to toe in ashes, panting rather hard as he attempted to throw water on the fire but for some reason it wasn't working. His efforts were proving to be fruitless.

"Okay you want to try me then… you will lose!" yelled Goku. "Ka…me…ha…me..."

But he was interrupted as soon as he saw Chichi simply snuff out the flames out with the fire extinguisher.

"Gohan go outside with Goten and leave the door open while I open all the windows," Chichi ordered through a hoarse voice. She left Goku standing there with a dumbfounded expression as she lifted up all the windows, allowing smoke to rush out.

Once Chichi had opened all of them, she walked to stand right in front of Goku. Her foot began this loud incessant tap on the tiles as she folded her arms, narrowing her eyes to stare him down.

Goku started to say, "Well… Chichi don't be-"

"How do you expect me not to be angry!" she interrupted. "I've told you about cooking with this stove! And then you couldn't put out this fire which could've burned the entire house down!" Chichi scolded from the highest volume possible that her voice would allow.

Goku almost cowered before her. Instead he shrugged it off with a grin as he sheepishly replied, "But it didn't."

"…"

Chichi was fired up. She cracked her knuckles on a hand that was itching for a frying pan. A burnt frying pan, which he had foolishly made that way! Oh yeah, pissed would be an understatement to describe Chichi right now. A nervous bead of sweat dropped down Goku's forehead as he began to sense her ki level rising significantly. If sensing wasn't enough, he could clearly witness the burgundy ki flaring from her infuriated body.

"Okay before you get really mad Chichi…" Goku raised his hands to calm her. _'Too late for that crap,' _she furiously thought.

"I tried to wake you up to cook but you wouldn't get up. And you just swatted my hand away."

"I don't believe that!" she screamed, making Goku finally cowered just a bit. "I only slept for at least 5 extra minutes. In which YOU managed to…"

"No you didn't," he cut her off. "See look at the clock," He pointed at it innocently.

It was 9:46 a.m.

Chichi almost fell over. Her eyebrows crumpled up as she pondered, '_How did I manage to sleep for an extra 3 hours! I always …'_

Goku was a tactical genius when it came to any form of combat and this was one hell of a battle he was facing right now. Therefore, he saw this brief moment of silence as a possible escape and thus said, "So Chichi, I'm hungry. And I burnt the fish so... you wouldn't mind cleaning this up and fixing some breakfast would you, while I go to the mountains for a few.."

"Gok…" she mumbled.

"Bye," Goku said as he briefly kissed her on the cheek and flew outside. He left Chichi, lost in her own thoughts while her anger from before had easily dissipated.

As soon as Goku departed, Gohan came back in with Goten in his arms. Not only did he see his father leave in one piece but he saw that the house was now clear of smoke, which made Gohan think that it was safe to enter the house.

"Mom, can I go with Dad?" he asked as he handed her Goten, whom she accepted absentmindedly.

"Umm…sure." Chichi replied still deep in thought. '_I didn't wake up on time. Why have I been more exhausted than before? I feel sick to my stomach. It's like I'm coming down with the flu or something worse…'_

She suddenly was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Mom…Moooom can't you hear me?" Gohan questioned as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes, Gohan?"

"I asked if you were feeling okay," he repeated.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied

"Okay, well I'm going with dad for a while."

"Sure," she waved him off.

Gohan walked out the house, leaving Chichi with Goten moving rowdily in her arms. Chichi couldn't even attempt to think with that bundle of joy wiggling about in her arms. Not that that was a bad thing. She was probably fretting over nothing. All the stress that had piled up was just getting to her. She should concentrate of something else, like… Chichi turned Goten around to face her before she held him up in the air and away from her.

"You must be hungry little one. Aren't you, Aren't you?" She playfully cooed while giving him an Eskimo kiss. The little baby wildly giggled.

"Yesh, mommy," Goten exclaimed. Chichi smiled back at her baby boy before placing him on her hip.

"Alright first feed you. Then I'll tackle this mess," Chichi stated as she finally observed the damage done to the kitchen. A heavy sigh escaped her lips._ 'He left the fish guts, pots, and pans like this. On top of it there are ashes and water everywhere on the floor. Not to mention he didn't even change his dirty clothes before he left! That damn Goku_.' She huffed then smiled at the thought of him, more specifically that dream that just _had_ to be interrupted.


End file.
